What Happens When You
by AkitaNeruWolfLover
Summary: Short reader insert drabbles that describe what would happen in various situations. Second installment: What Happens When You Call A Polock's Gender Into Question First Chapter seemed to be a hit. I like wirting these too, send in a request if you'd like, I don't mind!
1. Chapter 1

"(Name), how many times have I told you that you should keep your house clean?"  
Ludwig grumbled at you, pointing to a pile of shoes by the door and books scattered around on end tables.  
You blinked at him and said, "This is my house. And, it will stay like this, because it's fine to me. If you don't like it, obviously you don't, then you should leave." You motioned to the door then turned around and continued looking through the fridge for something to eat.  
"I'm not giving you a choice, (name). Clean this place up for gott's sake." He said in his oh-so threatening voice. You didn't falter with a reply.  
"I do have a choice, and I choose to go to work. Lunch break's just about to end anyway. Bye." He glared as you walked out the door.

When you got back home three hours later, Ludwig was still there, and your house was clean. So clean, that it almost literally sparkled.  
"Geez, you're an OCD clean freak. No, more like an OCD Nazi."  
Ludwig twitched upon hearing the word. "Don't call me that." He growled.  
"But, that's what you are. An OCD Nazi.

"Call me that one more time, (name), and I swear..." Ludwig threatened. His brow twitched and jaw clenched. You could almost see an angry vein pop up on his head.  
"Cough-Nazi-Cough."  
Ludwig lunged at you and slung you over his shoulder. "Now you're going to get gassed."  
You tried kicking your legs in a failed attempt, so you pounded your fists on his back. "Nuuuuuu! Let me go, Ludwig!  
"Nein."

Kinda sucky, I know. Might add more to this. Thinking of doing something along the lines of stealing Japans' manga... Man, even for me that sound evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Short chapter. Mostly_****_dialogue, hate doing chapters like that. Enjoy, Review!_**  
_**Happy New Year Readers! To a nice, easy, and peaceful, 2013!**_

* * *

"Can you tell me why I'm here again, Poland?" You rub your eyes and grimace at the clothes held out before you.

"Because, like, tomorrow is your birthday party, and you are so totally dressing up! Plus, your fashion sense is like, totally dull." Poland blabbed, placing one hand on his hip and subconsciously flipping his blonde hair.

"Poland, I appreciate the thought but... I can't wear that." The dress swayed in Poland's hand.

"Umm, why like, not?"

"Because it just won't look good on me!" You urge, slowly backing away.

"Crazy! Try it on y/n, or I'll strap you down and paint your nails pink!" Poland wasn't the most intimidating person ever, but God, you hated pink things. Poland refused to realize that. Or maybe he did, and just wanted to torture you.

Poland managed to get you into the dress and you looked at yourself in the mirror, disgusted. Sure the dress looked amazing on your body, but, the utter pinkness that pulsated from it made you gag. And the sparkles. They made little suicide jumps off the dress toward the floor any time you moved; even to breathe!

"Hurry up! I like, totally want to see you, now!" Poland pressured from the other side of the door. Slowly creaking the door open you step out and stared at the shoes he'd picked along with the dress, hot pink heels bedazzled at the tips of the toes. "You look amazing! Just wait 'till I get some makeup on your face..."

"I hate it."

"Like, hate what?"

"I hate you forcing me to be so girly. All the pink and sparkles, the makeup, the hair spray! Stop it, already! Why do you have all this stuff anyway? You're a guy."

"Well I express myself! And pink is totally amazing!"

"No. It's not. It's ugly and femine and only freaks wear it all the time! Like you, you... _Polish valley-girl wannabe 'male'_!" Your words echo through the house. Both you and Poland stand in silence.

"Not cool! That's _soo_ totally mean! You don't get to ride Pony anymore! Liet! Y/n is _so_ not my friend anymore!" Poland screeched covering his eyes with his arm and dashed out of sight.

"Lithuania doesn't like you either! And fuck you and your Pony!"

Poland ran to Lithuania and cried. You'd practically ripped the dress off -coating yourself in sparkles in the process making it look as if you'd just come back from a strip club, or were the stripper, rather. The sparkles would not come off.

And on your way home, Prussia saw you, making things soo much worse.

"Hey, didn't know you're a part-time stripper, y/n! Kesese!"

"Shut up, Prussia. It's Poland's fault. And I am not a stripper."

"Well someone's feisty. I like that." Prussia grinned.

With a swift movement, you backhand Prussia. He touches his cheek. "You got sparkles on me! Not awesome!"

"You weren't awesome before anyway..."

"Lies! I'm the most awesome person alive!"

You shake your head and walk away. He doesn't seem to realize that you've taken something precious to him. Gilbird squirms in your pocket, chirping like mad. And you smile.

* * *

**_Well. I ment to do a Japan related chapter... but I can't bring myself to make fun of him. But Poland on the other hand... Don't ask how Prussia wound up in this. I don't know myself. If you have a request for a chapter I'll be happy to take a look at it!_**

**_Next chapter will be about Prussia, if you couldn't tell._**


End file.
